villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Carver
The Carver, also known as Hash'bor'kanibal, is a powerful Dekn Lord and Emperor who appears in The Arkn Mythos franchise. The Carver was the first Dekn and mortal being brought into existence. He commonly appears to beings in the form of his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton.''' History Origin and Early Life The Dekn were the first beings created by the Hethe, and Hash'bor'kanibal was the first among them. Hash'bor was crafted by the Hethe Deebo specifically to act as a vessel for the Hethe :a conduit for, and representation of, their power among mortal beings. Upon his creation, however, Hash'bor learned morality and the difference between right and wrong; he recognized that the Hethe were evil, and that the universe could not truly thrive and evolve while they continued to control and manipulate it. Hash'bor began formulating a plan to create a new universe where they held no power. In order to keep the Hethe distracted, he allowed all the members of the pantheon to use him as a vessel. He also ensured that the War between the Arkn and Dekn would continue, lending his aid to whichever side happened to be losing. Hash'bor'kanibal initially lived with the Dekn in the First Tree. The Arkn saw the Dekn, and wanted the tree they lived in. When the Arkn made their first attack, Hash'bor'kanibal joined them in secret, getting behind behind enemy lines in the midst of the battle. The Arkn were victorious, claiming the Tree. Regardless, Hash'bor was revered amongst the other Dekn for his bravery and stealth; using Hash'bor's knowledge, they fought back against the Arkn and their Tree. The Arkn were displeased, and took up weapons; this time, however, they set fire to the the Tree, nearly destroying it and leaving the Dekn homeless. Hash'bor may have once again aided the Arkn during this attack, helping to tip the scale in their favor. Among The Arkn Hash'bor'kanibal eventually rose up as Emperor of the Dekn. However, he continued using his shapeshifting powers to hide among the Arkn. In the guise of a beautiful Arkn warrior, Hash'bor worked his way up the ranks to become the Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. Around this time, he secretly created the Prophecy of the Arknza (or ArknAngels), which he left to be "discovered" by Raziel. He then set about creating the players to fulfill the prophecy – with the intention of raising one of them up to be powerful enough to defeat him in battle. Hash'bor began a relationship with the renowned Arkn warrior Abaddon. Together, they created a son, Raphael, the first Arkn to result from procreation (and an Arknza). A short time later, they produced a second child named Asmodeus. Hash'bor was far from finished, however. He was knighted, becoming the favorite soldier (and lover) of the first king of the Arkn, Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral. The king apparently became aware of Hash'bor's true nature in time; however, he continued the affair, as he recognized the power and control it granted him. Hash'bor'kanibal soon discovered that Kry'atha, Gilgamesh's own partner, was unhappy in their union (due in part to a failed attempt at creating a child). He began seducing her, and they entered into an affair. While this was going on, Hash'bor passed some of his own Hethian power onto Kry'atha (who, in turn, passed it onto another lover). Eventually, Hash'bor and Kry'atha produced an offspring: Eris Storn, the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Hash'bor'kanibal hid this child from Kry'atha, claiming that the production had failed. Distressed by the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'bor'kanibal, trying two more times; these attempts lead to the creation of Xerex Storn and Barith Storn. Soon after Barith was formed, Kry'atha discovered Hash'bor's true identity as Emperor of the Dekn; however, she decided to keep this information to herself for the time being. The Inquisition and The Infernous Eventually, Gilgamesh became the first Arkn to attach to a human, becoming the Guardian of the Lord of Mesopotamia; in time, he became seen as a deity in the eyes of humanity. However, despite the power he wielded, Gilgamesh became increasingly paranoid; he feared losing his power and influence, and decided that the war against the Dekn must continue at any cost. He began using Hash'bor as his personal spy and assassin, keeping tabs on his subjects and carrying out covert attacks on Arkn cities (which Gilgamesh blamed on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord called "The Carver"). Through his spying, Hash'bor discovered that Raziel had broken his vow of celibacy and produced three children. To make matters worse, Raziel's daughter, Josephine, had created a daughter with Kry'atha. Enraged, Gilgamesh brought his accusations before the Council of Paradisium. When the Council refused to believe him or take action, Hash'bor'kanibal used his Dekn mental powers to manipulate them into convicting Raziel and sentencing his family to death. When Hash'bor went to arrest Josephine, he discovered her infant daughter, Ambriel (an ArknAngel, who had inherited the Hethian power he'd passed onto Kry'atha). Hash'bor spared her life, and allowed Raziel to leave her in the care of a noble magi family. He then helped Gilgamesh start an Inquisition against the Magi and the Magick College. When the Magi family family that had taken in Ambriel was killed in the purge, Hash'bor ensured that Ambriel was placed safely in the care of the Arkn Choir. To cement "The Carver" as the greatest enemy of the Arkn, and ensure Gilgamesh's control over them, Hash'bor and Gilgamesh concocted a plan. They staged a confrontation in humanity's realm, under the guise of Hash'bor being envious of Gilgamesh's deification and wanting to "reason" with him to return home. Carver took Gilgamesh's sickle-shaped blade, Imulsyr, as his own weapon. The two fought; in the heat of battle, Gilgamesh spoke a word in the Hethian tongue, generating a massive shockwave that destroyed his kingsguard. In the wake of this destruction, Hash'bor subdued and beheaded Gilgamesh, reverting to his true form and revealing himself as the Dekn Emperor before the horrified Arkn Council. He proceeded to carve Gilgamesh's skull into a set of knuckle dusters, one of which he attached to Imulsyr (which he dubbed the "Killer of Kings"). Gilgamesh's legend did not end there, however. After leaving the Arkn, Hash'bor'kanibal, now brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began to construct The Infernous. According to legend, Gilgamesh's fear and agony began to form inself into a source of pure power; The Carver used this to fuel the molding of the Infernous, trapping Gilgamesh forever in this state of agony. (In reality, however, Gilgamesh rested comfortably in his cell, and was able to come and go as he pleased.) Once the prison was complete, The Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child before he sealed him away. This their offspring, he was deposited by The Carver on the steps of the palace in Elysium, to be raised as a new Arkn king. More Offspring and Betrayals Following his reveal, The Carver nevertheless went on to produce many more offspring with various Arkn. Despite Hash'bor'kanibal's deception (and the murder of her former husband), Kry'atha still loved him; this love, though possibly born through manipulation, led her to forgive Hash'bor'kanibal and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection to the other side turned the former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into '''Kry'toha, the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. The Carver may have been involved with The Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child; however, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable as of now. What is known is that the Carver is the one who informed The Arkn Cabinet of The Watchers' actions, in which both sides begin slaughtering the Nephilim and the Watchers as a result. Only a few Nephilim children were saved, (sealed away in secret by Raziel), and only several of the Watchers survived. One of these, Asmodeus, went on to become one of The Carver's right-hand men. At an unknown time during the reign of the King Uriel, The Carver (once again in disguise) produced a child with the first Arkn in existence, Gynesis. This child, Az'uh'ra'el, was one of the original Arknza, and went on to become a powerful Arkn Knight. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor donning yet another disguise) and produced another child. This time, their union produced a son: another ArknAngel, whom Abaddon named Raguel. Unbeknownst to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, one last child would be spawned by her. This child, conceived after Kry'toha's defection, was to be the only pure-bred child of the Dekn; he became the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should his father ever fall. After this child was born, Kry'toha left The Carver's side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him (this time, with Hash'bor pretending to be a lowly Dekn counterpart). Their newly spawned-from-the-cluxious child was named Jezzebellus, who was named the Princess of the Infernous, second in line to Emperor-ship. Kry'atha, however did not agree with her child's rule; she confronted The Carver, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her. This ended with The Carver throwing Kry'atha into a deep pit of The Infernous, at the request of his manipulated daughter. Appearances The Knight Shift (Act I) Eons after The Carver revealed his true form and betrayed the Arkn, the Arkn Cabinet gathered together and proposed an idea to kill The Carver within his own realm. Their initial choice was their King, Uriel. To their surprise, Uriel declined, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn, no matter how corrupt. The Arkn Cabinet then went to their next choice: the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles: Ellpagg, Uriel's own son. The story picks up in the vlog series The Knight Shift, after Ellpagg is sent into The Infernous. His memories as an Arkn are stripped, and he is left vulnerable to the eternities of torment that The Infernous and The Carver has waiting for him. Ellapgg is given a camera, which gives a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of The Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. During this time, The Carver appears to Ellpagg numerous times, posing as his human friend "Ed" (short for Edmond Carey, the name of a nemesis of The Hooks Killer). Soon enough, eight eternities after the imprisonment begins, the Carver reveals himself and begins his personal torments of Ellpagg. This continues until the Fragmented Hethe, Malek, seemingly intervenes and rescues Ellpagg. The Logs of Cedric Kharon The Carver is also seen in the vlog No More Truths (a.k.a. The Logs of Cedric Kharon). The Carver takes a break from tormenting Ellpagg to visit Cedric Kharon,' the child of the Hethe. Cedric is presently helping a factory crew harvest Tears in The Beyond. Carver initially disguises himself as a cockroach, before revealing himself to Cedric. After threatening Cedric, Carver tears off his arm and temporarily swaps it with Ellpagg's severed arm (which Redgrave had cut off as punishment for Ellpagg trying to escape). This, in turn, allows Ellpagg to receive a double dose of Hethian blood, further strengthening his Hethian power. Some time after Cedric leaves The Beyond, he receives instructions to rescue Ellpagg from The Infernous. He journeys to the Drain, hoping to gain entrance to The Infernous. While he traverses the Drain, Malek intervenes and delivers Ellpagg to the party, seemingly solving the problem. However, after several days of travelling, Malek turns his gun on "Ellpagg". Much to Cedric's shock, "Ellpagg" reveals himself to be The Carver in disguise, and transforms into his natural skeletal form, attacking the party. They manage to escape, though at the cost of the life of Cedric's cricket companion, Scabs. Michael's Camera (S2) Shortly after this, The Carver returns to the Infernous to discover that Ellpagg has been rescued by Malek for real. Departing the prison realm, he enters .Reality by taking over the body of a young man named Lucifer Anton. Thereafter, The Carver uses Luke's body as his natural appearance during his interactions with many beings. The Carver next appears in the middle of Season 2 of the vlog series ''Michael's Camera. Now able to move about the system freely, The Carver attempts to find Ellpagg by locating Michael Knight, Ellpagg's guarded human. Carver threatens Michael with a handgun, ordering him to give him the location of Ellpagg. He roughs up Michael, eventually drawing Ellpagg out. The two have a short face off before sitting down to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs Ellpagg that the Hethe require his assistance. However, this is revealed to be a trick, and Ellpagg is captured and returned to the Infernous. Later, immediately before the events of May 15th Catastrophe, Michael tears into .Reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be possessed by a "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar Kharon. Edgar proceeds to taunt The Carver before shooting him in the head, killing Luke's body (and sending Carver back to the Infernous). The Knight Shift: Act II The action resumes back on The Knight Shift vlog. The Carver, having been shot by Edgar, returns to the Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He finds himself in the company of Ellpagg, and the two talk and plan on finding a way to escape the Infernous together. However, because Carver is now a prisoner of the Infernous, it starts to meld to what he fears. Ellpagg and Carver are separated long enough for The Carver to experience his own personal hell, which culminates in a corrupted, red-eyed Ellpagg coming to full power and torturing him. While beaten, The Carver still manages to defeat the illusion. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking Ellpagg. The two have a brawl, during which they mention the other ArknAngels, and how The Carver is one of them through the body of Lucifer. Carver beats Ellpagg to the point of near death and skins his arm, before suddenly being overpowered by a mocking, jeering Ellpagg. Ellpagg briefly departs to contemplate his situation. Upon returning, Ellpagg finds The Carver bleeding from the wounds he sustained in their fight; Carver explains that his human vessel, Luke, is slowly taking over in the Infernous, making him mortal—and that he will soon die as a result. Ellpagg departs to seek the help of The Hethe in the Infinity Hallway. In the Hallway, Ellpagg encounters a shrouded figure wearing a top hat, Deebo. Deebo vanishes, and Ellpagg's Arkn Powers are stripped from him as the Carver's power seemingly passes into Ellpagg, transforming him into a being that is neither Arkn nor Dekn. After this, Ellpagg returns to finds The Infernous empty, signifying that the Carver is no longer present. The Carver's fate is left unknown, though Ellpagg believes that he has died. Michael's Camera (S3): Escape From The Infernous Carver's death turns out to be an illusion, however. Not dead and still within The Infernous, The Carver meets up with Michael Knight again, after Michael is gutted by The Hooks Killer in Season 3 of Michael's Camera. The Carver hints that Ellpagg has left him trapped, and he and Michael strike up a deal to escape The Infernous: Carver leaves with Michael, and they will assassinate Cecil Xenith, as long as that The Carver becomes Michael's guardian. However, Carver then seemingly betrays Michael, departing on his own and leaving Michael in the Infernous. Eventually, after Michael is broken out of The Infernous by "Edgar" (now revealed to have be the ArknAngel Azrael Michaelis Winter). After escaping, Michael is taken over by The Carver, who sends a message to the ArknAngels to warn them of the oncoming war. In the midst of this, Carver informs Michael that he is, in fact, not an ArknAngel. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg, meanwhile, discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an ArknAngel. In reality, Michael has been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, bred to be his vessel; The Carver has managed to finally use him as such, due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Ellpagg allows himself to be possessed by a shard of Malek, and goes forth to battle The Carver. However, the Carver manages to escape when he arrives. Michael's Camera (S3): The Threat and The Reveal Upon Michaelis entering The Infernous (due to his death at the hands of Samael Crow), his time there is interrupted by The Carver himself, who begins playing Russian roulette with Michaelis. After all the shots are revealed to be empty, Carver uses Imulsyr to gouge Michaelis' eye out, and tells him that he intends on going after every being in existence and destroying them all. Michaelis informs him that he and the other ArkAngels will stop him, only for The Carver to respond with progressive torment, severely wounding his arm and other body parts. The Carver then casts Michaelis out of the Infernous for him to inform the other ArkAngels, after warning him that no one is truly ready for him. While Michaelis is left in The Infernous once again after rescuing Tobias Kestler, he encounters The Carver while examining the first tree. He attempts to fight him, but is proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grows infuriated with Michaelis for not learning what he truly is based on his power, revealing that he is, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo. (However, this isn't completely true, as he is actually an avatar or vessel for De'ebo's power). He brands Michaelis with a brand that will burn whenever one of the Hethe comes near. Before leaving again, Carver warns him that the next time he sees him, it wont be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shoots Michael Knight in the face in an attempt to counteract this. Upon realizing what he's done, he breaks down, and The Carver leaves. The End Times and the Battle of the Arknza Roughly 2 years later, as the End Times are beginning, Azrael Michaelis Winter locates Redgrave and convinces him to help him train to use his powers to their full capacity. Redgraves agrees, as Azrael's plan doesn't include The Carver's risky, chaotic side goal of vengence against the Hethe. After training under Redgrave for many eons, Azrael uses his time manipulation powers to travel back to long before The Carver's threat of War was an issue. The paradox caused by Azrael's appearance creates a ripple in time outside .Reality, resulting in the creation of a new, separate universe (with Azrael somehow present in both simultaneously). The End Times begin, wrecking havok throughout existence. Many eons after he was last seen, The Carver arrives at the Paradisium to face the six Arknza (Uriel, Raziel, Azrael, Raphael, Ambriel, and Raguel). He is accompanied by his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous; included among them is Ellpagg, now possessed and controlled by the spirit of Gilgamesh. As the battle commences, Raguel and Raziel are the first to die (Raziel being killed by Ellpagg while attempting to reason with him). Ellpagg absorbs Raziel's power giving him the strength to break free of Gilgamesh and separate from him. Uriel and Raphael manage to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Clubs shows up with his own skeletal army, courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality. With an impossibly huge army, Clubs is able to fight off the two as The Carver exits, going after Ambriel (who is busy weaponizing the Paradisium). Raphael attacks Clubs and fights him, cutting off his arm; as he prepares to deal the fatal blow, Carver re-appears and stabs Raphael in the back, seemingly killing him. Uriel shows up (having escaped Clubs's army), and he and Carver battle, while an assistant of Clubs heals his arm. Uriel fights Carver to the last breath; before he dies, Uriel uses the last of his power to seal the gates of the Paradisium, protecting Ambriel as she finishes weaponizing the city. Ambriel sacrifices herself into the city's core, awakening it with her own Hethian blood, and battles The Carver and both armies. Carver and Clubs retreat as their armies are attacked; as Ellpagg catches up with them, Carver turns on Clubs and kills him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully-powered Ellpagg and the now fully-powered Carver battle, while Ambriel and the city destroy the army behind them. As the army is defeated, Ambriel's essence dies, having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crash down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave; as the ocean rises, Ellpagg and Carver take their fight airborne onto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battle and the last ring of the Paradisium falls, Carver uses a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive dragon-like beast. The beast fights Ellpagg and nearly kills him, until a massive, serpent-like creature (one of the guardians of the Paradisium) rises out of the sea; it fights the dragon beast as another Guardian, a Stag, shows up and heals Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver goes to attack the Stag, but is interrupted when another guardian shows up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged Lion. The Lion attacks The Carver and fuses with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians follow suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg strikes down The Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbs to the massive power outburst and dies. Malek, Cedric and The Jester show up as The Carver is mortally wounded. As Carver appears to die, the sky splits open and De'ebo appears; impressed at the fight, but annoyed by The Carver's death, De'ebo revives Carver at full power and commands him to kill the trio, promising him that he will be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possesses Carver and fights the three. During the fight, Malek is able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan is explained; Malek understands, and drops his weapon. As he does this, De'ebo-Carver stabs him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy and absorbing him into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag team De'ebo and fight him off, but the fight is cut short when De'ebo stops it and splits from Carver. De'ebo congratulates them on actually being able to fight him, and in return, asks Cedric is he wants to join him. Cedric agrees, under the condition that Ellpagg is revived, which he is. As De'ebo grants the Hethian status to Carver, Redgrave shows up and summons the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, uses this new influx to channel it into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he does this, he exhausts all the remaining power he has, and is consumed by the flow, destroying himself in the process as .Mainframe is powered and unleashed. Carver's former weapon is revealed to have been an Arkn Trap, with Malek possessing it to fake his own destruction; Malek emerges and merges with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which explodes into a new universe outside of their own. De'ebo attempts to destroy the new universe, but fails, as he isn't the creator of the new universe: The Carver is. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created universe is left godless and untouchable by the Hethe, fullfilling Carver's plan. This new universe, Universe X, is The Carver's legacy. Alternate Versions Universe E In the alternate timeline, Azrael appears some time after the death of King Gilgamesh. He trains alongside the Arknza, helping them to master their powers and avoid the pitfalls of their counterparts in Universe A. When the time comes for Ellpagg to go into the Infernous, Azrael agrees to take his place. After giving his Hethian power to Ellpagg, Azrael enters the Infernous, unarmed and unpowered; some time thereafter, he is killed by The Carver, who completely wipes him from existence. The remaining Arknza continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's name, all the while telling him stories of Universe A. Spared the torments of the Infernous (and The Carver's control and corrupting influence), Ellpagg never turns to darkness and masters his powers, eventually taking Azrael's place among the Arknza. Together, the four seek out the rest of the Arknza (Ambriel, Seraphina, and Raguel), and begin training them. When the time for war arrives, the seven Arknangels and Malek meet The Carver on the field of battle. Aided by their newly strengthened bonds, their fully mastered powers, and their knowledge of The Carver's plans, they are able to overpower The Carver and defeat him, destroying him completely. With his puppet, The Carver, destroyed, De'ebo cuts ties to the world and departs from the universe, along with the rest of the Hethe. The universe is left vastly changed: the Arkn and Dekn are rendered mortal, while the Arknza become ordinary Arkn, allowing them to live (relatively) normal lives. Without the influence of the Hethe, the war between the Arkn and Dekn finally ends, and the End Times never occur. A new, golden age begins – ironically, just as The Carver's faux prophecy foretold. Ellpagg eventually takes his father's place as King of the Arkn, becoming one of the most beloved rulers the Arkn people ever had. Appearance and Personality Due to his nature, the Carver can appear in an infinite variety of forms, depending on who sees him and what he wishes for them to behold (or, in some cases, what they're capable of comprehending). To Cedric Kharon, Carver appears as a tall, red, skeletal creature bearing many scars in the shape of animals on its bony body; when he utilizes one of the various animal's traits (the default being a bull's horn and a snake's tongue), the scars will bleed, yet cause no visible harm to The Carver. During Ellpagg's torments, Carver appears mainly as his human "friend" Ed; however, he changes this up and shows himself as a multi-armed, red-skinned, demonic creature during one of Knight's sanity attacks. Michael Knight sees The Carver as Luke Anton; however, the two have never met (nor are they from the same timeline), so there is no recognition factor (thought Michael was revealed to be The Carver's Nephilim son). The Carver's personality appears to change accordingly, with his behavior and demeanor varying based on the vessel he's using (as well as who he's dealing with). In Cedric's logs, Cedric describes The Carver as a malicious, stalking entity who appears in a purely unsettling manner: staying away from the action, choosing to watch from the sidelines and smile, only rarely jumping in to attack directly. Luke's personality, for example, more fun and outgoing (so as appear as less of a threat to Michael). By contrast, during Knight's encounter, The Carver is a much more flamboyant creature, and takes on the form of a former "friend" Ed, laughing, joking, and using quips; this even continues when he begins his torment of Knight, causing him to have a totally different experience with Carver (to the point of the Carver even being friendly towards him at times). Powers and Abilities As the avatar of De'ebo, The Carver's power is unmatched by almost any mortal being (such that even before he revealed his identity, a few Arkn and other beings, including Malek and Cedric, strongly suspected his Hethian roots). His Hethian power is equal in strength to Raziel's (and possibly even greater); however, while Raziel used his power to craft realms, the Carver transferred his into the ArknAngels, giving each their own measure of Hethian power. The Carver possesses all of the usual mental powers of a Dekn (telepathy, telekinesis, etc). He is one of only two beings capable of absolute possession (the other being Malek). In addition to this, he seems to be able to use magick, an ability normally reserved for the Arkn; notably, he's one of the only known beings who can use Shading, a form of Chaos Magick that allows for self-duplication. He is also a master of torture, and has the rare ability to inflict immense physical pain and suffering in others with a mere finger snap (possibly as a form of Hand Magick). One of The Carver's most remarkable abilities is his shapeshifting. He is seemingly able to take on any form or disguise; however, he usually uses this power to induce fear in others. He has the uncanny ability to appear as whatever causes the torment, pain and suffering in his victims – generally disturbing things, beings which cause intimidation, or personal psychological fears (including the unknown and even the impossible). Combining this with his torture skills and abilities, The Carver can drive nearly any being to insanity, dragging out their every personal fear and horror and playing upon them. Gallery TheCarver.jpg|The Carver in his monstrous form. Carver.png|The Carver as he appears in 8 The Shift. CarverOffice.jpg|The Carver in his office. CarverMC.png|The Carver (in the form of Luke Anton), pointing a gun at Michael. HashBorKanibal.png|The Carver speaking with Ellpagg. TheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in his fight with Ellpagg. Carver-0.png|The Carver as it appears to Michael Knight in the Infernous. Carver.gif|The Carver possessing Michael Knight. CarverAttackingMichaelis.png|The Carver carving Michaelis' eye out. CarverThreatensMichaelis.jpg|The Carver informs Michaelis of his plans. Deebo.png|The Carver proclaims himself to be De'ebo, The First Hethe. Trivia *With his divine powers revealed, it is unknown whether or not his Infernous in The Knight Shift was ever his real personal Hell, or another trick by him. Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Gaolers Category:Self-Aware Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Deities Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the Past Category:Guardians Category:Leader Category:Extortionists Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbingers Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Skeletons Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Lover Stealers Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Internet Villains